1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller, more particularly, to an integrated controller for electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an integrated control system, for example, a smart home, various individual electronic appliances need to be integrated, such as a security monitor system, a light control system, an air conditioner, an audio apparatus and a network communication apparatus. As science technology develops, more and more electronic apparatuses will be included into an existed integrated control system.
When the integrated control system is built up, except for the functions of the electronic appliances, the spaces for disposing varies electronic appliances also should be considered. In order to save indoor space, the wall-mounted or wall-embedded electronic appliances are preferred.
However, if a user wants to integrate many electronic appliances disposed at different locations via one single controller to achieve an integrated control system, many electronic wires result home interior a mass because power wires and control wires of the controller has to connect to each of the electronic appliances for electronically connection.